Tiffany Blue
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: In Stella talk, it's time to get the bullet out of the horse, Mac...in more ways than one. SMacked ONESHOT.


**AN: This is my first _CSI: NY _fanfic, spoilers for "Officer Blue". I own none of the rights to _CSI: NY_.**

**Summary: In Stella talk, it's time to get the bullet out of the horse, Mac...in more ways than one. Rated M for SMexy smut ;) ONESHOT**

Mac stared down at the file in front of him, he had delayed taking the bullet out of that horse; he had wanted to delay it for as long as possible. Every hour more added to the possibility that Blue would pull through, and he had. Not everyone had agreed with him on the decision, however. Stella had been as pissed as pissed could be that he hadn't forced the vet to take the bullet out, and she'd made her point known. It wasn't enough to convince the Commissioner otherwise.

When she'd stormed into his office carrying the rifle, she had stated her opinion in spades, "Surplus issued AR-15 semiautomatic gas operated shoulder rifle. Capable magazine, 5-40 rounds. In Stella talk its time to get the bullet out of the horse. End of conversation."

That's all there was to it, but Mac hadn't been paying attention to her, he'd been too busy noticing how incredible she looked in that Tiffany blue camisole top she had worn, wondering to himself how she looked without it on. After the funeral, while changing out of their police uniforms in the locker room, they'd called a truce, yet Mac Taylor had done the unthinkable, "Stella, could you...come by my office before you leave?"

She'd looked confused, but nodded with a smile, "Sure, Mac."

Now he sat in his office chair, blinds closed and door open, waiting for her to come in, waiting to tell hr what he'd been dying to tell her for the past two years. Fifteen minutes went by before she came in, wearing that same blue cami, a smile on her face that he'd never seen before.

"Mac, what'd you want to see me about?"

The lump in his throat swelled: how could he say it? How could he tell the Grecian goddess before him how he felt? "Stella, could you, uh, could you shut the door, please?"

"Sure thing, Mac."

He heard the door close, and to his surprise, the soft _click_ of the lock.

Stella faced him once more, "Mac, I have a confession."

The Detective was still in shock over her locking the door, but he managed to nod, "What is it?"

"I know you might not be over Claire's death, but I just have to say it. I love you, Mac. I've loved you for years now."

Mac was at a loss of words: Stella Bonasera was in love with _him_. He could see the worry on her face, she was worried she'd offended him.

"You're not happy...are you."

He smiled, "Actually Stel, I am."

The worry lines disappeared from her forehead, a smile spreading across her face once more.

Mac smirked, "Come here."

She covered the space between them in slow strides, his arms enveloping her, "I love you, too, Stella. I have for a long time."

Stella smiled, "That's why I wore the camisole, I saw you checking me out when I had the rifle."

He chuckled, "You looked extremely sexy."

"C'mere, hot stuff," she smashed her lips against his, devouring his mouth in a fiery kiss.

Mac groaned as she pressed her knee against his crotch, his hands pushing the straps of her camisole down off of her shoulders, allowing him full view of her perfect, ample breasts, "My Greek goddess."

She blushed, "I'm no goddess, Mac."

He nodded, "Oh, yes you are. You put Aphrodite to shame."

"Mac."

"Sssh, no more talking," he smirked, pressing a finger to her lips as he brought his own to one of the dark nipples, her soft moan vibrating through his entire body.

Stella twisted her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer to her body as she continued to grind her knee against his groin, causing him to suck harder, "Oh God, Mac. Oh, shit," she gasped as his hands moved to unbutton her suit pants. She decided to do the same, unbuckling his belt and dropping it to the floor, then snapping open the button and pulling down the zipper of his pants.

Mac was dying of both pain and torment, his erection throbbing from restraint and deprivation, "Stella...I need you."

"I know you do, Mac, I need you, too."

He pulled her pants down, sliding them over her stilettos and allowing her to kick them somewhere on his office floor. Her hand slid under his boxer waistband to grip around his cock, stroking softly.

"Oh gah," his eyes rolled back into his head as she stroked faster.

"I think you're ready, Mac. You're soldier's standing at full attention," she teased.

Mac growled, pulling her wet panties and his boxers down, then shoving himself inside her, the loud moan of delight coming from the both of them filled the room.

He leaned against his desk, thrusting into her as hard as possible.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck, Mac!" Stella threw her head back as she gripped his shoulders, wrapping one leg around his torso.

Lifting her up by her ass, Mac pushed off of the desk and, staying inside her, tried to get her against one of the walls. Most of Mac's Marine photos and memorabilia came tumbling down as Stella's back slammed against the wall, his cock slamming into her her even harder.

"UH!" Stella wrapped her other leg around him, pressing her back against the wall and raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh God, Stella you feel so damn good! Uh!" Mac groaned, squeezing her ass as he held her.

"Ah, you don't, feel so, bad, uh, yourself...AH! OH YEAH!" she cried out in ecstasy as she felt him go even deeper.

The former Marine decided to up the anti, letting go of her ass with one hand and bringing it between them, rubbing his thumb against her clit.

Stella screamed, unafraid to do so since they were the only ones there, "OH GOD MAC! OH, GOD YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM RIGHT NOW!"

Mac moved harder, pulling out and pushing back into her as fast as possible, he brought his mouth back to one of her breasts, sucking and nipping as he thrust and rubbed.

Stella took his hand from between them and sucked on his thumb, now covered in their pre-orgasm juices, moaning in delight at both the feeling of him inside her, and the taste of him, "Mmmh! Oh, GOD Mac!"

He grunted, "You like that? Huh?"

"OH FUCK YES!" she cried out as white lights flashed before her eyes, her entire body unravelling as a body-wracking orgasm washed over the both of them.

Mac thrust in and out of her a few more times, then let her down, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Stella sighed, looking up into his glistening blue eyes, "Who knew that a shirt could get you so turned on? I should wear these more often."

He chuckled, "Please do. And while I'm at it, I'll get you some of those Tiffany boxes you love so much."

**END**

**AN: Hope you liked it! RnR is much appreciated!!!!**


End file.
